A Farsight In The Future
by Durge Slash
Summary: Lieutenant Farsight, who will later be renamed as Commander Farsight, disobeys an order that would soon lead him to betrayal from his duty as a guard pony. His old friend, Shinning Armor, would soon have to hunt him down, as well as Luna and possibly Celestia. Farsight later discovers an island, that has resources to help fight back, and create wooden, flying, mobile, battle suits.
1. Chapter 1

A Far Sight In The Future

Chapter 1

The Captain And His Friend

Equestria was rid of Tirek, as a month had already passed by. Canterlot was at peace, after

princess Twilight Sparkle defeated the powerful demon called Tirek. Shinning Armor and his troops were back to health thanks to Twilight, as well did everypony else. Little did they know, that their problems were far from over, as peace couldn't even last for one single day...

In a room, that is in Canterlot's military facility, was a lieutenant stallion named Farsight. He was a grey skin colored stallion, and average sized one too. His mane was dark blood red, and his eyes like a clear blue colored ocean that was untouched. Farsight, had only a few cuts around his body, as they remained as a lighter color from on his skin, as scars. However, there was one scar that was very well noticed which would happen to be on the right side of his eye. The scar on his right eye was bigger, and unusual; as it looked more like a burnt mark from something instead.

Farsight, was lying down in his bed as he had a very tiresome training, that he only does by himself. Farsight, was an earth pony who learned how to sword fight, with a heavier looking sword, ratherthan, using the common sword that the guards would wield for combat. The blade was unique and different, as it was hoof crafted by his great grandfather. The shape of the blade was a bit curved, and was a little more of an inch thick. It's hight was as long as a full grown stallion's leg, if you were to hold it straight up pointing upwards or downwards. It layed next to his bed, as it sat there in it's own sheath.

The room was a cool and a bit dark, as two curtains covered Farsight's room, as he rested. In the room the walls were white, and the wood floor was old as it could creak. He had his very own closet that was built inside the wall, and an average bed to sleep on. Farsight didn't care much for decoration or any or anything that had to do with any typical activity. For a lieutenant he was very weathly, had he had little interrest in a few things. All he did in his past times was that he would train, clean his acient sword, read a few books, and go for a few walks at Canterlot.

Farsight has learned to train himself using his unique sword, ever scine he was a young foal. His step father forced him to learn techniques, move patters, and even learned how to clean and take care of his sword. He later thanked his step father for forcing him to learn these skills, later when he got older.

Now, Farsight was a lieutenant and a friend of captain Shinning Armor. He was single and had no siblings. His parents were also murdered by a small group of a gang of ponies, as his father tried to defend both his son and his wife. Now, Farsight was almost all alone in this world as he continues to live.

The stallion's age was around Shinning Armor's age, grown, fit, and brave enough to over come most obstacles. The two joined Celestia's guardian accademy at the same time. They both trained together, and fought together as they went through their careers. Little do they know that their friendship would soon end...

A knock was herd in Farsight's room, as the stallion's ears flicked a few times as he awoke. The banging on the door disturbed his sleep, as he uncovered himself from the blanket and rubbed one of his eyes. He got up off his bed, and quickly fixed it before he went to answer the door. The door continued to knock, until Farsight was able to answer to door. The earth pony opened the door, only to find that a guard was infront of him, with a note that he held on his hoof. " Lieutenant Farsight?" asked the guard, " That would be me." replied the stallion. The guard gave the note to Farsight, as he then departed away from him. Farsight used the sun's light to read the message, as he left the door open.

He read the note carefully, as his eyes scanned the note. It was an urgent message from captain Shinning Armor, as he needed his help on an quest that was more dangerous than usual. Farsight was surprised; what in Equestria could be so dangerous in Manehatten, to drag both a captain and a lieutenant to such a city, he though. Farsight, quickly gathered his belongings as a guards pony and made haste to the next train to Manehatten where he will meet up with Shinning Armor with a few other guards.

A day or two had passed by, after Farsight had stepped out of the train station. Manehatten was Farsight's home, but grew up with a sophisticated life style, being around a step father who was quite crafty with a few gears and gagets. His step father was quite a bright minded one, as he made everything a lot easier in his home.

Farsight had his guard armor on, but left the helmet off, as he carried his unique sword on his back with it's own sheath and blet to hang on to one's back.

He soon spot captain Shinning Armor, as he waved at Farsight, and then waving back at him. The two haven't seen each other for such a long time. They both gave a hoof shake then gave each other a quick bear hug, as a welcome. " It is great to see you again, lieutenant!" spoke first the Captain, as a few other guards pony stood behind him. Farsight nodded, as he showed a small smile to him, " Indeed!" he replied firmly. " I see you still haven't let go of that old toy of yours." joked Shinning Armor, as Farsight smile grew a bit, " Yea, I still have my grandfather to thank for it's durablily-" Farsight cracked his neck and his back a few times, as he twisted his body around a few times, even though he had his armor on. "- and it's weight..." The two soon walked to their busness, as the guardsmen followed behind their lead.

The two of them walked side by side, as they engaged in a conversation with one another. It has been a year or two since the two have met. After all Shinning Armor went through a lot, from fending off the changeling army, to protecting the Crystal Empire, and from trying to stop Tirek and Discord trying to unleash their doom upon everypony.

" How's your wife been? She hasn't been the one to be keeping you away, has she?" asked the stallion, trying to bother his friend. " Oh no, she is nothing like that! She understands my task as a captain of Celestia's guards, as I am away from her many times." proudly spoke the captain. Farsight hadn't thought of having a mare of his own yet, nor even though of marriage in his life. Farsight decided to try and change the subject, before his friend decided to continue to boast about his wife, Cadence. "... Sorry to change the subject my friend, but you brought me here because it was urgent. What problem did you run into that cause you, the captain of the royal guards, to also summon a lieutenant into this town?" questioned Farsight, as he thought of many other reasons why the two were here for royal busness. Shinning Armor, paused for one moment as he looked to where they were walking on, as they were getting close to a harbor. The ground changed from sidewalk to a trail of stones, as they got closer to the harbor. Shinning soon looked back at his friend, and aswered, unsure how to say what he was about to say, "... We've located the same gang... that killed your parents..." he eventaully replied. Farsight was stunded for only a few seconds, as he remembered about his parents' death, as his father had died first. He remembered how herocially his father tried to protect both his son and his mother, only to be killed in the end of the whole situation, as well as the mother...

Farsight sighed after he heard these words, remembering that he said he would kill everypony that had killed his mother and father. He put his past behind, or at least tried, as he didn't want anger and rage to get the best of him.

Farsight eventaully replied, but didn't like the feeling about talking about this gang that had killed his only family, "... What about them?..." asked the stallion in a slight depressed maner. Shinning Armor already knew about his past, and was the one who aided him to start this career as a guard pony. He continued in a formal way of speaking, as he looked ahead as well did Farsight, "... They've seemed to have discovered something new; something different..." started Shinning, " They've seem to have made small cannons of some kind, that would shoot out metal pellets out. My magic as well as others who posses it, cannot stop these pellets fast enough, before they impact somepony in the head or chest." Farsight was surprised as to what he was hearing... " A weapon? Magic? What is it?" asked Farsight, interrested on what they we're up against. " We don't know... For now, all we know is that these ponys call this black powder called 'gun poweder' and what they use to fire these pellets out of, called guns, cannons, or sometimes rifles..." " What an odd name that is for a weapon... This could change the future of Equestria for Celestia's sake!" replied Farsight. "... I know... That's why the Princess has ordered us to put an end to these new weapons, before our peace from violence comes to an end..." finnished Shinning Armor.

Farsight, then thought of something in his mind, if he could obtain one of these weapons maybe it would not only bring a new technology to Equestria, but possibly bring a new way to defend Equestria better! These weapons were fast enough to quickly pass through a spell such as a shield spell or an attack spell, before the caster summoned it... " What will become of these new weapons?" asked Farsight, curious as to what the Princess was wanting to do with them, "... The Princess practically said to me, that in order to keep Equestria safe was that we keep everything the way they are... Which means for us, we have to get rid of these new weapons, destroy them, and make sure nopony ever uses then ever again..."

Farsight didn't like the idea of about being rid of these new weapons. He thought of how many lives they could save, if they were to use these weapons! Less blood shed, more protection for those soldiers that give their lives out, in the battlefield or in typical security business! Whatever the reason why Princess Celestia wanted to get rid of this new technology, Farsight disagreed completely...

Eventaully, Shinning Armor and Farsight came to the harbor, as the captain of the royal guard explains to every guard pony around him, about a plan they'd put into action, by tomorrow morning. The harbor was abbandoned, and hasn't been used for a while, because sailors belived it was bad luck to be in this sort part of a harbor. Such things like a black cat crossing your path, or an unexpected accident occurred on a ship, causing it to explode randomly. All that Shinning Armor knew about this harbor, was that this gang with new ranged weapons was going to be boarding on a boat, to transport these new weapons, to who knows where they would sail to.

The next day, after Shinning Armor and Farsight founded the location of this gang that had these new advanced weapons, they had a plan to trap and arrest these group of ponies. They were at the harbor, where the gang members would be shipping out sooner or later... At the Harbor there was a single big ship, as there were sailors and other randomly dressed ponies carring packages, on board the ship. Only a few other gang members stood watch, as they guarded their goods. Shinning Armor and a few of his men stood behind some tall crates, as they waited for their que...

Farsight was elsewhere as he too followed the plan, to arrest these gang members. Shinning Armor trust his plan will work, as he was on look out, poking his head out behind the crates.

An old pony, was hauling a cart full of vegetables, as he walked twords the gang member's boat. He was later stopped by one of the member of the gang, as he held an old modled rifle, as they had just discovered it and it was their first modeled rifle, as he held it with two hoofs.

The old pony was stopped as the armed pony, gave him an unplesant look but couldn't see his face, " You must be the dilivery boy, right?" asked the stallion. The hooded old pony simply nodded, has his face remained hidden from the other stallion. " Alright, alright... Send it over there! But first... We need to make sure your not carring any... pests around..." hissed the ganger. Two more stallions showed up with a spear for each of them, so they could poke the vegetable & fruit kart, to make sure no pony was hinding in the kart especially Equestrian guard ponies...

The two ponies stabbed their long spears deep into the cart, checking every spot of the cart making sure nopony was in there. Then one of the ganger ponies pulled their spear out, as it was covered in something of a red liquid... The three gangers looked to one another with suspicion, as they looked back at the spear covered in the red liquid. The pony who held the spear, pulled the tip closer to himself and sniffed it... He then tasted the red liquid, only to announce that it was, "... It's just water melon! Boy are we in for a treat or what! I can't belive the boss actually ordored such treats for us!" happily spoke the stallion. The three of them were pleased, as they then let the cart to move on with the old hooded pony, who was pulling it.

The old hooded pony then parked the cart next to the ship, so that it was easier for the gang members to unload the cargo. Once the hooded pony took off the cart, he went to a nearby small crate to rest on, as he would wait and watch the other ponies unload the cart for him.

Then, the old hooded stallilon spotted his target, as he was waiting for his payment from their boss, who ruled the gang. The boss wore a white coat that looked daul, his fur was orange, and his mane was yellow. He had dark shaded glasses on, as he walked up to the old hooded pony.

The boss then stood right infront of the old pony, as he showed him a bag full of bits. The old hooded stallion opened the bag, and looked at all the bits in the bag. " So... where you headed?" asked the old pony. The boss gave him a look, as he wasn't sure if he should even bother telling him as to where he was going, " Why do you even bother to ask?..." questioned the boss. "Well, I've got nothing else better to do, other than wait for your boys to finnish unloading that cart of mine..." replied the old stallion. The boss just thought about something fishy about this stallion, but then again this might be just a simple old pony who just want to make a living. No pony would want to mess with him and his gang after all... Or so he thought...

" I am simply sending in some goods... to an island that is far from here..." answered the stallion, " Where nopony will be able to find us... We will be doing some, experiments, on these... um... fireworks of ours, so we may sell to every pony, Equestria wide." "Huh... sounds like you got some big business for competition... Who are you competing against?" asked the old pony. The stallion boss paused for a moment as he looked for some of the words to his next answer, as he hid his secrets, "... We're just simply competing against everypony who is selling fireworks. From big to small companies, we are going to make sure that we're the ones to dominate over them, before they discover our 'secret weapons' for our ingredents..." The old pony couldn't show any face expression of any sort, as his face was still covered by the hood. " Secret huh? Why do you ponies then guard these crates with swords, and archers, and even with these new thing of ma-bobs that you use?" asking and piling up questions the old pony was now starting to make their boss feel unconfortable, as he looked at him. "... You sir are asking too many questions! I cannot simply answer them all if you are going to pesture me about them. I am simpy running a serious business, that I don't want anypony to know about!" snapped the boss, as he then turned around and said his final words, "... Now if you excuse me, I've go business to run to, so good day sir!" and he walked off to the ship.

Just before the gang's boss got any closer to the boat, he herd somepony charging at him, as he was then tackled down to the ground, and landed on the floor of the pier. " Guh! Let me go! Do you even know who you are dealing with!?" barked the boss. It was the hooded stallion who had tackled the other stallion, as he pinned him down. The hooded pony was soon surrounded by other ponies with weapons, as they mostly held swords and cross bows, and only a few of them had their rifles.

The hooded stallion was then grabbed by other stallions, as he was quickly lifted away from their leader. The hooded old pony was then pinned on his back by some nearby crates. One of the gang stallions lifted the hood off, and showed who this pony was. Their boss got back up on his hoofs and was surprised to find that is was a guard pony who had tackled him, with out his orginal Celestia pattern armor, by telling by his mane cut that looked very distinguished, " I should have known you guys would have followed us over here!" hissed the boss.

The old hooded pony was instead no pony other than Farsight, as he gave them a dirty look to their boss. "Wait... you look familiar... I, Devious Devoux, never forget a face..." suddenly spoke Devoux, as he looked at him, this time taking his shades off from his face. Devoux squinted his eyes remembering of who this pony was. Hes killed so many ponies in his life that he couldn't simply remember instantly. It took some time of remembering of who this stallion was, as he looked around Farsight. The scars, the eyes, the mane, the skin... the ages that had changed his figure... "...Ahhhh..." groweled Devoux, " You were one of my unfortunate ones... During that day I had to pillage a few towns or two..." Devoux gave a small, nasty looking smile at Farsight as he shot him back with a bit of rage, " Why! Why did you have to kill anypony!?" demanded Farsight, remembering this stallion from his past.

Back before when Farsight's parents had died, it was a special event that was happening in a small settlement, that was far west from Canterlot, where trouble may stir up and make calling for help to be difficult. This small settlement had only a few families of ponies around the area, as they all moved away from Canterlot to try to start a new life or creating a business of goods and sorts. Unfortunately, things didn't go as planned, when another group of ponies suddenly ambushed them all and slaughtered them. Farsight was one of the few who had survived the attack, or at least he thought there were a few who escaped... All he can remember, was that a sword had went right through his father's neck leaving him to have the most painful death, as he lied on the ground. The mother on the other hoof was raped, then killed as well, as she was also used for target practice for the gang members, as they shot arrows at her, using crossbows. It was the last time Farsight ever saw his parents, ever again, just before he turned around and darted into the deepest, darkest, parts of the harsh forest environment.

Devious Devoux, shook his head violently, has he had recollected his memeories from what he had done in the past of his life. He looked back at Farsight, and chuckled a bit before replying, "... You know why I did kill your parents?..." Devoux raised his right hoof up high in the air and bucked Farsight in the stomach, as he retracted his arm back. Farsight was released, as he placed both of his front hoofs on his belly. Devoux continued, " Because I can! We were lost in the woods for a few days, so we decided that we needed the supplies that you had. Tough luck kid!" Farsight eventually got back up on his hoofs, as he looked back at Devoux. Before Farsight could react Devoux bucked him again, this time he had turned around and striked him with two of his rear hoofs. The kick was powerful enough to send Farsight back to the crates that he got pinned from, and both the crates and Farsight were pushed back a little twords the edge of the peir they were on.

Devious Devoux, turned around and looked at Farsight's direction, and signaled one of his boys to toss him a rifle. Farsight, was sitting in an upright position, as he looked exposed and weak to Devoux, "...W-wait..." spoke Farsight, covered with a big bruse on his belly, as well as a black eye from the kick that could have killed him. Farsight drew some blood from his mouth too, as he spoke, "... Before you kill me... What have you been up to, this whole time?... Why did you have to kill my family? Why... Why does it have to be this way..." Devoux chuckled, as kept pointing his rifle at Farsight, "... Since this will be the last time you'd live..." "Farsight!" coughed Farsight, announcing his name, "... Farsight..." listened Devoux, "... Huh... shame it has to be this way Farsight... You should have left me alone, or done something else in your career time... But since you're about to die, I guess I can tell what I am up to." Devoux rested his rifle, as he still held it with both of his front hoofs, having the berral pointing away from Farsight. As he pridefully spoke about his plans, " You see Farsight... what me and my boys were really doing, was that we were tring to find a material to help us create a certain kind of weapon. Since Equestria still has a few parts that hasn't been explored yet, we decided to create a small camp, that so happen to be where your folks were settling about... We ran out of supplies, and we had to pillage from your settlement... Afterwards, we then recently dicovered a mineral that suddenly appeared out of no where. We call it 'dark powder' or gunpowder." "D-d-dark powder?..." whispered Farsight as he laid their, resting his back on the crates. " This substance that we call 'dark powder' is more special than the dynamites made today... Actually, its more powerful and less recource to be used, just to create a vast explosion... So now that we had found this certain substance, we are now shipping it away from Equestria... where no pony will find out, as to what we are up to..." with those last words said, Devoux pulled back his rifle into an aiming position, as the berral pointed at Farsight. But Farsight knew, he wouldn't go down with out a fight, now that he got most of the information out of the crime lord pony, who little knew about a trap that was set to distract them.

Suddenly, a few stallions from the gang's members muffled, as their heads we're being twisted backwards or being hacked by swords and spears, as Shinning Armor's group surrounded Devoux's group of gangs. Imediently, the trap turned out to be a fight, as more ponies from the ship raced out with mostly swords and bows, as well as a little bit of magical unicorns who weren't that well experinced in magic, countered attack Shinning Armor's group of guardsmen. There was now a brawl going on at the harbor and on the peir, as both sides fought hard.

Farsight found the energy to get back up, and fight his most hated foe. The foe that had killed his parents, the pony who ruined a settlement that he lived in, the stallion who ruined his life... Devoux.


	2. Chapter 2 Forgetting Your Past

A Far Sight In The Future

Chapter 2

Forgetting Your Past

Devious Devoux, was running away from the fight on the harbor, as he escaped to his ship, leaving everypony to fend for themselves. Every guard pony was occupied as they blocked their enemies' attacks and then soon countered attacked, just like it was training all over again. It was not a big suprise that these gangs would put up a dirty fight, but in the end skills and experience prevailed in the fight.

Farsight was chasing after Devoux, but remembering to keep a cool head, as he remembered his mistakes for fighting with rage, which was the reasion he has so many scars. He didn't want to lose control of himself again, as he would bashfully charge at anypony with his unique blade, and try to instandly kill them.

Before Farsight could chase Devoux into the ship, he was blocked by two ponies with their own swords. The three of them paused for a moment, waiting to see who would strike first, as they watched each other. Suddenly, one of the stallions charged with their sword first, twords Farsight. Farsight, already having his sword out, blocked the attack and then pulled the young stallion by the neck, tossing him into the ocean bellow them, as they stood on a small bridge to cross to the ship. The pony yelped before he hit the serface of the water, as he made a belly splash and creating a massive sting of pain all around his front body.

Farsight looked at his next attacker, as this one walked twords Farsight, instead. Farsight had his sword raised at the ganger, as he watched his footing being mindful of the edge of the small bridge they were on.

The two then engaged one another in combat, as both of their blades collided! The ganger then tossed a pouch of dust, onto the floor, as it covered both of their sight. The other stallion was then swinging his sword around violently, thinking this tactic would work. It didn't work as Farsight quickly guessed where his enemy was swinging his sword, and blocked it, then made a quick flick with his sword disarming his foe. The blade flew into the water, and made a splash. The dust soon cleared up as both Farsight and his foe could see one another. The two looked at each other, until Farsight's enemy started to smile. Farsight then herd a click right behind him. It was another stallion with his own rifle, as a barrel was pointing right behind Farsight's head.

Then out of no where, a magical shot was made, knocking the pony with his rifle off balance as he fell into the water dead. The remaining two stallions looked at where it came from. Shinning Armor had casted an attack spell at that pony who held the rifle, as he then casted another one, infront of Farsight, clearing his path and hitting his target, killing him as well, as he splashed in the water. Shinning Armor gave a short nod, signalling him to proceed, as in return Farsight gave back a quick salute and trotted off on board the ship.

Farsgiht soon made it on board the main deck, as he was then surrounded by a few other pony gangers. "Shoot!" snapped Farsight, as he looked at all the other ponies were carring crossbows! Only six of them aimed at Farsight as they surrouned him; as Devoux looked at him with a smile. " Having a bit of trouble keeping up?" he jokenly asked.

Farsight ignored his comment, as he quickly thought of something to escape this trap. Farsight looked up, only to find a rope nearby. He jumped up in the air, and grabbed the rope as he swung around dodging every arrow that nearly came into contact with him. Two stallions were killed in their miss fire, as they shot one another by mistake. This action distracted a few stallions with a gasp, as Farsight took this chance of distraction as an advantage! Farsight released his grip from the rope he had hung on to, and landed right next to one of the stallions. He then hacked away at the closest target, as his foe's chest bursted blood all around! The stallion fell forward as he tended to his wound, and was left to bleed to death.

Farsight then ducked down behind a few crates, as three more arrows flung by, nearly missing him! Farsight waited for a few seconds, and soon pushed a few crates at his attackers! The attackers reloaded their weapons and fired once more at Farsight's direction, only to hit the crate multiple times! Farsight then gave the last strong push at the crate, as it then slid twords one of the attackers with a crossbow. The crate crushed one of the pony's lower body, breaking a few bones as he cried in pain.

Two more, thought Farsight, as he then tossed his blade at one of them, only to miss, as one of the gangers quickly side stepped from the attack. Farsight cursed under his breath, as he then hid once more, behind the same crate he used to crush the pony. He then grabbed the crossbow from the pony, loaded it with an arrow from the stallion's backpack full of arrows, and aimed at one of the two shooters. The arrow peirced through the skull of one of the ponies, and fell on the floor on the deck.

One more, plus Devoux! Farsight grabbed another arrow, as the pony still cried in such agony. The lieutenant simply ignored him, as he loaded his crossbow. By now the other pony probably already loaded his crossbow as well, as Farsight quickly thought of an idea. He suddenly noticed the ship's sails, as he thought of a brief distraction. Instead of firing at the other pony, he instead carefully fired at one of the ropes of the sails, as the ships sails weren't even opened at first. The sail dropped down, and the wind's speed was already pushing the boat, causing every pony to miss their footing!

Farsight took this opportunity to quickly grab his sword, and then cut off an arm from the attacker, as more blood shed was on deck. The stallion cried covering his wound, as his entire right front leg was missing! The stallion bleed to death and soon died.

Now... it was time to face Devoux, as he was next to the two last stallions he was with, before they died. Anger, hate, and rage showed Devoux how irritated Farsight was, as the lieutenant showed his face expression to him. Farsight deep down in his heart wanted his head... He looked at the unarmed worm, as he tried to scramble off to his hoofs, as he was still on the ground. Farsight, lifted his blade high up in the air, as high as he could to make the most devastating wound... or a real bloody mess he could make! He even of held his breath, promising to breath again after he had swung his sword...

"STOP! DON'T DO IT FARSIGHT!" shouted captain Shinning Armor, as the battle on the pier had come to a stop. Shinning Armor was now on deck of the ship, with only a couple of royal guards as they held their spears.

Farsight didn't want to turn around as he looked down at Devoux, scared to death as he covered his face from the sun with his hoof, as he could barely make out of Farsight's figure.

" Put the sword down! Do not engage!" demanded Shinning, as he slowly walked twords Farsight carefully, not wanting Farsight to jump and kill Devoux or cause any such accident to occur. Farsight had dreamed about finding this killer and now had the chance for revenge!

The blade was getting a bit heavy, and the temptation of breathing in air was starting to tire him. He had to make a choice he thought... Kill Devoux, and avenge your family's death? Or let Devoux face trial... those were his choices...

A few more seconds had passed, as Shinning Armor was now just two yards away from Farsight's sword, as he would try to stop it from making contact against Devious Devoux.

Farsight was then remembering about what his step father spoke to him, from one of his wise sayings, " A pony who studies revenge, keeps his own wounds green..."

It was then silent in Farsight's background, no noise, no movement, no feelings to be felt... Just choice... and a thought.

One thing about Farsight that he constantly does to his mind is think about the future, and this would certainly be the first in his life to think about the past, and finishing something that was from the past which was probably avenging his family's death. Farsight always looked for options of the future, and because of this he always likes to predict about somepony's fate into guessing what they're about to do or say. Farsight was almost a future teller but wasn't one. He sometimes over thinks of other things but sometimes this would be an advantage to him, as it has kept him alive for these years.

Farsight's mind soon made up it's mind, and his world had unpaused... for now...

Farsight lowered his blade and breathed in normally, as he could tell that Devoux was about to faint from the sight, as he could suddenly tell what could have happen if Farsight had swung that unusal blade of his...

Later that evening, the royal guards soon rounded all the pony gangers around, as Shinning Armor also ordered to toss all these rifles into the ship's haul. Farsight and Shinning Armor stood side by side again, as they watched their men going to work. "... Interesting piece of technology..." commented Farsight, as the wind blew at his face, making him feel better that he made the right choice to not slay Devious Devoux... " I'm glad that you didn't kill him Farsgiht, I am impressed! Not many ponies would do what you have done." complimented Shinning Armor as he bumbed his friend's shoulder with his hoof. " Thanks..." replied Farsight, as he thought about these new weapons, that was simply being tossed to the ship's hull carelessly.

Farsight couldn't help but think about these new weapons... He saw a few gangers put them into action, as these weapons killed a few ponies in a blink of an eye. He didn't even see anything coming out of the rifles! Or so he thought as the metal pellets would travel too quick for him to see it coming out...

"... Forgive me Shinning, but why does Celestia want to burn these new weapons?" dared to ask Farsight, as he knew sure enough what to expect for an answer or at a least simliar answer. Shinning raised an eyebrow as he simply replied, " Celestia once told us all that in order to keep peace, we must presurve it by not allowing technology get the better of us. Otherwise, it will overcome of us and most of us will abuse it's powers... This is why we must eliminate this new discovery of weaponry."

Farsight still disagrees with Shinning, as he dared to argue, "... Forgive me friend, I think you may be over looking at this, but I think by not burning these new weapons we can save thousands of lives, before any other day passes by. We can use these rifles against the Changeling army, or use it against dragons if they ever come across our homes, our lands, or even cross our paths! Not to mention how big of an advantage we would hav-" Farsight was interrupted by Shinning, as he responed back in protest, " Stop right there Farsight... This technology surely would be useful, but think what would happen if the first pony to weild it was just any normal pony citizen!... He would find uses for it to kill other ponies, for robery, crimes against justice, and may later bring a war that we couldn't even face." " Which is why we should study these things! If we don't do so, others will find a way to discover it, whether we destroy it now or use it to reasearch it. Technology will find it's way to tempt us to discover." replied Farsight, trying to convince his best old friend to use these rifles as an advantage for the future, and even help try to convince Celestia to allow such weapons in their kingdom. " Enough!... We will talk about this discussion later... lieutenant... For now, rest your mind... You'll probably feel better in the morning, you're probably tired after all that action. See you in the morning... lieutenant..." finnished Shinning Armor, as he then respectfully walked away from Farsight, leaving him to his thoughts...

Farsight checked into a hotel that was nearby the harbor, as he got a discount for being a royal guard pony. When one is a guard of Celestia's some, if not, most pony businesses will offer a discount at their shops or inns.

Farsight was going to the third floor of the hotel, as he searched for his room number three-two-five. He later found his door that had the same number on the key, as he then inserted the key and gave it a twist as he entered the room.

The tired stallion opened the door, turned on the lights, and entered into the room. The walls had red and yellowish orange color stripes as they went vertical, then was cut off to the ceiling as it touched it's borders. The floor was completely covered in a one color of sand tan carpet, providing comfort to anypony's hoofs. A white pure bed was at the corner next to a window, where the sun won't his the pony in the face in the morning, as the bed laid there looking untouched. A small wooden desk was also in the room as it had a few drawers, with a mirror mounted on the desk having it's back touching the wall. There was also the door to a complete bathroom, for one pony to do his or her business as it too looked clean like nopony have ever entered in it before.

The room was very welcoming, as Farsight simply pushed the idea of how nice the room looked aside... The lieutenant was very tired after fighting a few of those gangers and then having to walk around Manehattan, getting himself lost and then finally found a place to stay for the night.

Farsight slipped out of his armor, and was just about to turn off the light to hit the sack. Before Farsight could even touch the switch of the lights, something lipped out of the main door entry of the room's mail slot. The tired stallion was a little surprised that a note had just appeared, as he wasn't expecting anything else for the rest of the night, and certainly wasn't expecting any mail as he hasn't even stayed in this inn for a day. Soon his curiosity got the best of him, as he picked up the mail with haste, to get the night over with and the note out of the way.

It was a letter from the royal guard, from Princess Celestia herself! The note stated that every royal guard, in Manehattan, would attend to burn the ship down tomorrow morning, for those who had stopped the gangers from transporting their goods. It also stated that Princess Luna would attend to this meeting, to make sure nothing was left of these weapons. What? Thought Farsight, as he thought that Shinning Armor had already have gotten rid of these new weapons by now, by simply burning the ship.

Farsight then thought about these new weapons, still arguing to himself about these rifles of how they can save lives. So, so many lives! Farsight then thought of something in his mind. If he were to hire a few ponies to take a few of these rifles from the ship, maybe he could study it's structures and it's interiors... Then maybe and possibly try to convince Shinning Armor to persuade Celestia to accept these new weapons for their milita- no... that would never happen. If what Shinning Armor said was true, then Celestia wouldn't even bother to reconsider.

Farsight knew that there was more at stake than just accepting these new weapons. If these gangers got hold of this new technology, just from simple exploration... Then think of how many other ponies or some other civilized species have just discovered it as well! The Griffin Kingdom, The Mule Militia, or even possilby those dim witted, flea bag Diamond Dogs.

Farsight's consience kept badgering him to aquire these rifles, as he kept thinking on the out come of what would happen if he even dared to even hold onto one of these rifles... He knew the risks, and knew the consequences... But for the 'greater good,' getting hold of these rifles would be the best advantage to win wars, and even make security more secure than now...

Farsight tried to argue himself to simlpy go to sleep, and forget about these rifles. Still, his mind kept bugging him to take hold of these rifles, and use them to it's advantage against threats of everypony, threats against the princesses, threats against Equestria!...

Farsight climbed on bed, and forced himself to go to sleep as he kept thinking about the future to obtain these powerful rifles... that could help save lives, both ponies and guard duty ponies, to protect freedom.


	3. Chapter 3 Betrayal

A Farsight In The Future

Chapter 3

Betrayal

It was 2:00 AM, as the outside of the buildings in Manehattan were in low temperature conditions.

The big ship still had the rifles in the belly of the haul, where it stayed parked next to the old peir as four Equestrian guards stood there on the peir on guard duty. Two guards marched softly back and forth of the peir, as they kept a watchful eye of any suspicious activity. The other two guard ponies simply guarded the entry point of the pier, as they had a wall of crates fortifying the entry point; only to leave a gap big enough to walk through the short wall of crates.

Little did those guard ponies know... that somepony was right under the peir, on a small boat with two paddles. On the small boat was a stallion figure pony, as he rowed as quietly as he could, as the water moved around a bit forming little waves to cover the noise of the paddles splashing in the water. The stallion was moving his small row boat under the path of the pier, as he herd the guard's hoof steps right under the wooden, creaky, pier. He kept on paddling until he reached to his destination...

The stallion had plans to get on board the ship, as he was now next to the ship's hull, instead of going directily to the entry point of the ship. The pony pulled out a saw, as he cut his way though the wooden hull. He pushed and he pulled using both of his hoofs, as he took a short rest or two. He had to pause in the middle of his hacking, as one of the guard duty ponies would be nearby, where they would hear the noise of somepony sawing a piece of wood. This stallion wouldn't dare make any sudden move or noise, as he was right under the little plank to the entrance to the ship, where the guards would softly march on their path near the plank. As soon as the guard pony would softly march away from the end of the peir, where the ship was anchored, the stallion down below the pier would continue to hack away into the haul of the ship.

Finally, he had made an opening big enough for him to fit in, as he slipped into the ship leaving a hole, that was big enough for any pony to get through.

Once the stallion got inside he was a little blind as darkness surrounded him completely, as he had to rely on the light from the moon, coming through some openings of trap doors that were left open. The ship slowly rocked from side to side, as the stallion moved slowly in a hallway where he was in. The stallion turned around to look back at the entrance that he created, trusting he would see it again, as he then turned around and proceeded through the hallway.

As the stallion walked throught the hallway, he cracked opened every door that he could possibly open and then quietly closing the door to the rooms, as he searched for something. However, there were a few rooms that were locked, as he simply gave the locked doors a small and gentle twist, and then crept away from the door, not wanting to disturb it anymore. The stallion kept searching inside the ship for almost ten minutes, until he came to the end of the hallway where he would reach the last door that was now infront of him... He cracked opened the door, and found what he was looking for as he soon entered inside the room quietly closing the door behind him...

Rifles!... Everywhere!... Only a few hung on the wall, as most of the rifles were tossed in the small room all piled up, as there we're only about forty of them, as they were left to clutter up dust... The room seemed to be a storage room, in the very back of the ship, as the room was just another hallway of a collection of these rifles. They all looked the same, as the stallion looked around the room, and carefully stepping over these weapons, not wanting to trigger anything. The stallion then pulled out a bag with one strap to hang on to one's side, as he carefully packed a few of these rifles into the bag, trying to make as little noise as possible, as it was still hard to see in the dark as his eyes adjusted. He organized the rifles, as he aligned them in an orderly fashion.

The bag was now getting full, as the stallion stopped packing the rifles and now started to find the storage where the 'dark powder' was stored. There were only a few cabinets to explore in the room, as he soon found what he needed. The powder was packed in small bag pouches, as there were also other pouches that contained small metal pellets too. He made sure to grab both the powder and the pellets two by two so he may have an even ammount of both, until could not pack in anymore in his bag. When he zipped up his bag something caught his eye...

There, on the wall across from the stallion, was an interestingly shaped object... It was made out of some sort of wood material, and looked very slim built. It's main structure was almost shaped like a dolphin, only the head was cut off diagonally, starting from the top of the cut where it was closer to the back of the object, and then cutting it down diagonally to the front of the object making it to look like something would come out. On the back side of the object it looked as if a pony's hoof could fit in it's gap, like some sort of wooden arm cannon. There was a single almost bright green stripe coming from the cut off head of the berral of the object, to the gap where you'd stick your hoof into. Just above the gap to insert your hoof into, there were some strings that stuck out from a small compartment as if it was intended to stick out.

The stallion stopped gazing at it's interesting shape, snagged the object, and tried to shove it down his bag. He then couldn't put this weird object in his bag, as he didn't have any room left to spare for this object. The stallion then decides to hold this object in his mouth, as he then opened the door, and carefully walked out of the room that still had plenty of rifles left behind. He carried his bag on his back as he walked thought the long hallway into the darkness once more as the boat rocked.

Later, just as the stallion was in the middle of the hallway, where the stairs would lead up to the main deck, somepony was coming down! The stallion froze for a moment, as he herd the steps getting closer by the second! The stallion thought that opening a door would risk a creaky noise to get himself found, but if he ran thought the hallway the pony coming down the steps would certainly know somepony was here, and would probably chase after him!

The stallion then decided to push open a nearby door, only to findhimself caught with another pony in the room!

The other pony was none other than an Equestrian guard, as he only had his lower torso armor on, as his helmet was missing, "Hey! Who are you!" alarmed the guard in the room, as he instantly knew that somepony with a mask, which was the thieving stallion was wearing along with a coat to cover himself. The mask was simply a white pony mask that would be used in parties, as it's entire color was white.

Suddenly, another guard pony showed up who had just came down the steps from the main deck, and the two guards had surrounded the stallion. In an instant, the masked stallion high tailed it out, as the two guards had ran into one another just before they could get this masked stallion.

The masked stallion ran as quickly as he could, as the guns and the unusal object he carried weighed him down, as he tried to run as fast as he could! He reached at the end of the hallway, and tossed his bag full of rifles, gun powder, and small pellets onto his small row boat. The stallion then had the unusal object that was shaped like a wooden arm cannon, as he had a feeling that this would be useful for some reason...

The two guards were running though the hallway! They were getting close to him! The stallion thought that he couldn't let them know where he'd escape to. So he ran to another short empty hallway, and darted stright ahead as he was now being chased by the two gaurds, " STOP RIGHT THERE!" demanded one of the gaurds.

The stallion then thought that he could lose the stallions in one of the rooms, as he then took another turn inside the ship, into another empty hallway. The doors were on his left and on the right, he just had to carefully pick any door! He pushed opened one of the doors, and found an empty room that had a bed, a closet, and a few crates. He then thought carefully, but thought quickly, to hide in the closet as he slammed the door behind him, with a loud bang!

As soon as the two guard ponies got to the hallway, where the masked stallion made a sharp turn, they checked every room as they made quick scans in each of the rooms. Soon, one of them peeked inside where the masked stallion was hiding, but didn't see him, as they continued to quickly search for this pony.

The masked stallion then decided to get out, quickly, from this room; as he knew they will be back to make a more thorough search for him. He opened the door quickly but quietly, as he then made another run away from the guards! " Over there! Stop!" almarmed the guard, as they both chased after the masked stallion.

The masked stallion was now close to his exit, but only to be blocked by another Equestrian guard in front of his path! Shinning Armor then shouted at the masked stallion, " Stop, or I will use full force!" he warned the masked stallion. The masked stallion then stopped in the middle of the hallway, as he then quickly turned his head to a nearby stairs of the hallway. The stairs looked like they would lead him to the main deck, as he had no other choice but to run up the steps to escape their little trap!

The masked stallion ran up to the main deck, only to find himself on the opposite side of where he wanted to be. The stallion needed to be at the front of the ship, to make his quick escape! " Stop right there!" demanded Shinning Armor, as he had both of his guards beside him.

The masked stallion had no idea what he was going to do! He saw as the gaurds paced twords him, as the masked stallion walked slowly backwards, trying to keep away from the guards but also being mindful to not fall off of the boat into the water.

The stallion then looked to his weird object, and inserted his right front hoof in the gap where the hoof would be placed. Suddenly, the wooden arm cannon flashed, as the berral shined a small bright light out from it's barrel. The stallion then pointed the wooden arm cannon at one of the stallions, and a bright light of magic spout out of the wooden barrel! It hit one of the gaurds, as he fell on the floor of the deck motionlessly. Shinning Armor was surprised! This masked pony wasn't even a unicorn, and yet magic came out from that wooden weapon, that he held on one hoof.

The masked stallion pointed the wooden weapon at the next target, this time he pointed at the guard's legs as he didn't want to kill the guard for some reason... The shot was made, as the guard cried in pain as he fell! " My leg! He shot my leg!" cried the guard, as Shinning Armor was getting more help from more guard ponies, but were a long ways of reaching him, as they had to climb up the stairs to the main deck.

Shinning Armor pulled out his sword and readied it. The masked pony readied his wooden ranged weapon, as he kept a watchful eye on Shinning...

Shinning Armor charged at the masked stallion, only to be fired at that same bright magic. Shinning Armor easily blocked the magic, as he had summoned that same shield he used to protect Canterlot during his wedding. The shot was stopped, as a flash of light sparkled around the magical shield. Shinning Armor set off his magical shield, so that he may engage the masked stallion!

The masked stallion then pulled out his sword and dueled Shinning Armor, as they both engaged in sword combat! Both of their swords clanged, as both of them had different techniques of fighting styles. Shinning Armor could strangely recognize them, as they both made their attacks and blocking techniques against one another. Shinning Armor then tried to push the stallion away from the edge of the boat, as he had plans to arrest this stallion for killing a guard pony and then injuring the other. Who ever this pony was, is going to be in a lot of trouble, thought Shinning Armor. The two kept on battling one another, as their attacks were fast and were now getting faster! Shinning Armor then started to make deadly blows, to over come the stallion's defenses, but the stallion seemed to be strong enough to block the attacks but couldn't make any counter attacks.

Suddenly, the masked stallion pointed his wooden, slim, cannon at Shinning Armor's legs as he missed a few shots, as pieces of wood flew everywhere! The masked stallion soon pushed Shinning Armor to the edge of the boat, until Shinning was stopped by a wooden bar of the edge of the ship. Shinning Armor held onto his sword, as he was now stuck blocking his attacker's unusal looking blade...

The masked stallion was now face to face with Shinning Armor, as they both pushed their swords against one another, as Shinning Armor was at the edge of the ship. "W-who... ARE you!?" grunted Shinning Armor as he was getting tired of holding his sword. The masked stallion wouldn't reply, as he looked into Shinning Armor's eyes, as he right now had the advantage of killing him with his other hoof that had the wooden cannon... but he didn't want use it for some reason...

Shinning then thought about twisting his back, and slip throught all the pressure the masked stallion was putting on him. Shinning Armor twisted his back, and the masked stallion lost his balance! The two turned around facing one another, this time Shinning Armor had the initiative as he soon swung his sword across the masked stallion! "RAUGH!" cried the stallion, as another scar was now added to his collection...

Shinning Armor froze... as he looked to who was the masked pony was... The captain then looked at the attacker's sword, it looked unusal and unique like his friend's... The stallion's mane also matched the same color of his friend's too... The Farsight then looked up at Shinning Armor, as he covered his forehead where he would soon have a new scar. "... Farsight..." started Shinning Armor, surprised to see his friend was the intruder... Suddenly, the captain spoke with great disapointment with some anger, "... What...is the meaning of this..." demanded Shinning Armor.

Farsight didn't know how to put this into his own words, as he felt a sharp pain of guilt, blame, and the sudden sickness of being a murder for killing one of his own men, which he didn't mean to... Farsight slowly got back up, still covering his cut, as he dared to face his friend. The two stared at one another for a long moment, until Shinning Armor broke the silence, "... You've committed a crime of murder, theft, and attacking a captian of the royal guard... On top of that all... you've disobeyed an order..." spoke the captain in a cold tone. Farsight then looked away from Shinning Armor, and looked across the row boat of his, as it still stayed next to the entry point of the haul, that he created.

Farsight then looked back at the captain ashamed for what he has done, and failed to cover his identity, "... Shinning..." "That's captain Shinning Armor, to you lieutenant!... Or should I say, traitor..." interrupted Shinning Armor. Suddenly, guards appeared on the main deck, as they all saw who the masked stallion was as they were all shocked. "... It was the lieutenant!?..." one guard spoke surprised, "... Why lieutenant!?" another asked.

The lieutenant felt cold inside his soul, attacking and betraying his battle brothers would be like disobeying your family's house rules except you can barely get any such forgiveness as your ranks grow higher... but this was much worse... as killing a guard pony, that pony could possibly have been a father...

Shinning Armor then hoof signaled one of his men to arrest Farsight, as he was now surrounded by two guards from the side. "... Shinning..." Farsight spoke, "... You have the rights to remain silent!..." a pause was in the middle of Shinning Armor's sentence, as soon continued to speak, "... prisioner..." finished Shinning Armor, as he then turned around and was heading to exsit the ship.

" Shinning!" dared to shout the prisoner, as he shook violently from one of the gaurds, as they were about to place chains on him. Farsight was loose for one second, the next he was caught once more, as he spoke out loud, " Shinning!... Think this through for a moment! Our princesses are blinding us from power that can make a great step for us ponies, to make our lives better and more secure!" "... You mean more dangerous!" replied the Captain, " Shinning! Of course there will be dangers in every time of the day, and that there will be those who would threaten others, but think about how far we could go to explore our knowledge! Think how far we can be more independent! Think about how much safer the world would be! With one shot from these rifles, so pony or any other animal would want to cross our paths again!"

Shinning Armor didn't turn around to listen to him, as the wind suddenly kicked in a bit. Farsight waited for an answer, as well did the two guards stood there waiting for their orders.

Shinning Armor looked at the moon, as it was lowering down into the ocean as Celestia would soon raise the sun... "... Take him away..." commanded Shinning Armor, as he softly spoke.

Farsight's face just froze... as he thought his friend would understand his thoughts... but in the end... all Farsight saw in Shinning Armor's expression... was just to follow orders, of what our tyrants want us to belive in... 'We are in control of peace,' thought Farsight... that's what the princess were to him... tyrants who don't want anypony to over power anypony else... Yet they're the powerful and mighty ones though, while we ponies have to struggle into the chain of command and work to the top of the 'food chain.'

Yea... this was all just a game... to the princesses... as they had to keep their pony kind blind from such a discovery, Thought Farsight.

Later Farsight was led out from the boat, as Celestia was raising the sun for the day. The lieutenant was now in chains as his legs could trip if he were to run. The length of the chains were short, as they were also tight around the hoofs. "... Move, Farsight..." commanded one of the guards, as Farsight blocked the path for a moment on the wooden plank to cross to the pier, as he staired into the morning dusk as it rose slowly. This was it, he thought... this is what Equestria is sopose to be? The ponies in Equestria were completely blind to discovery, Farsight thought, as he was suddenly pushed to move on.

Farsight obeyed and crossed the plank as he was now stopped on the old wooden pier. No sign of hope to get out of this trouble he had caused, no pony to pull him out to save him from prision. It was probably going to get worse in his life now, because of his dicision.

Farsight was pushed again, as the guard pony this time pulled out a sword signalling Farsight to 'keep moving or I'll poke you' sign. Farsight continued as he walked on the pier to Manehattan, as he was being directed to a wagon that was built for prisioners.

He walked into the waggon's wooden cage built structure, and took a seat that was nearby as there was a bench presented for the prisioner. The door slammed shut and locked, as Farsight stared from a distance at the bag that was still suprisenly still on the rowboat, still waiting for it's passenger, as the royal guards would soon burn the ship with the rifles in it, and anything that would also have any such evidence of any other technology in it such as more hidden rifles in trap doors and such.

Farsight's cart was now being pulled by two other guard ponies, as he looked back at Shinning Armor, who stood at the entrance of the pier to the ship. Shinning looked unhappy but also was disapointed to see that his friend had betrayed him, as he looked at him. Farsight soon stopped looking at the captain, as his mind told him he wasn't worthy of even facing at his direction.

Later, the guards were soon traveling in the middle of Manehattan, as Farsight was still inside his cage as it rocked around a bit, every once in a while went over a bump as the wooden wheels rolled over them. The two guard ponies were still hauling the wagon, as they were heading to the train station.

Suddenly, another bump was made in the cart as they went over another bump on the road. The door of the wooden cage suddenly open slowly, as the cart was still moving! Farsight was confused, did somepony forget to lock the door? He knew full well that this wouldn't be a mistake for them to make. The lock was missing as the door open wider and wider, leaving the guards unaware of the prision wagon's door left open.

Farsight waisted no time to escape as he crept out from the prision wagon. The moment he got off he noticed a hawk flying away from his general direction as it was already at a far distance away from him... Farsight was now under the impression as if the hawk had something to do with the unlocked wagon's door; but that would be unlikely as a hawk would need to be specially trained in order to do so.

The moment Farsight touched the pavement of the streets of Manehatten, as no pony payed any attention to his escape attempt, he made a quiet dash away from the two guards and the wagon. He was heading to his previous room from the inn that he rented for the night, so he could grab his equipment and get back to the harbor to retrieve his belonging he originally took.

The moment Farsight opened the door to his room he gathered all his belongings and wore his pony guard armor. Something was missing however... "...My sword!..." gasped Farsight, as the old blade ment to him a lot. Not only did he have to retrive the rifles that he had collected from the ship, but also his sword as well! It was like Apple Jack with her hat, only Farsight had a sword that ment also a lot to him, he couldn't go without it in his life.

Farsight wore his helmet this time, but would still had to hide in the harbor as he doesn't want any guard pony to notice they have another lieutenant around...

Back in the harbor, Farsight hid from crate to crate, and snuck around his way to the pier. The sun was about three fourths up and continued to rise slowly.

Farsight tried to come up with ideas to get to his row boat without being detected. He could try to swim under the pier, but his armor would weigh him down and possibly make noise when swimming. On top of it all he could drown in his armor too; with one arrow to the knee, blood loss would occur, and he would probably not swim as well when in pain.

Farsight hidding behind a crate, that was at the edge of the ground, then thought of an idea. If he could push this crate down into the water, he could grab onto it, hide behind it, and even make his way under the pier. However he would need to make this look like an accident, so that he doesn't make it look suspicious. Now he just needed something to make it look like the crate got pushed by force.

Soon a huge, masculine, male, bull was crossing by the harbor; probably taking the harbor as a shortcut to his main destination, as he hauled a wagon that carried a big piano. He worked up a sweat on pulling the heavy wagon. It also looked like he was in a hurry, as he haulled the wagon not noticing Farsight. This was his chance thought Farsight, as he then quickly pushed and timed his pushing, to make it look like the wagon bumbed into the crate as the bull passed by with his wagon.

The crate felt very light, giving Farsight a chance that it would certainly float on water. The crate fell as Farsight fell with it, grabbing on to a corner to make sure his armor wouldn't allow him to sink. A loud splash was made, as it drawed attention from the gaurds nearby the pier and the bull who haulled his wagon. The guards looked at the bull, giving him a look, as the bull just smiled and waved, " Sorry about that!" spoke the bull, as he then pulled even faster, not wanting anymore trouble from anypony.

Farsight's plan has worked, as the guards then didn't pay any attention to the crate, as the lieutenant slowly swam his way to the underside of the peir. The lieutenant had to make sure to make the crate look like it was being pulled by the current of the water, as he kicked his legs slowly underwater. The guards still payed no close attention to the crate, as it got closer to the pier.

Farsight soon was under the peir, drawing no attention to himself as he still swam his way to his row boat that still had the bag full of rifles. He soon let go of the crate as he then pulled himself up into the row boat. His armor clanged a bit, as he laid in his little row boat, exausted from carring the armor and then swimming his way to the row boat. He panted softly, trying to make as little noise as possible, to not attract any attention to himself. He got back up slowly when he recovered, as he was now reminded again about his unique sword...

Farsight crawled his way into the haul once more, as it was now morning. Then... Farsight's ears could hear a chariot landing in the harbor, as this could only mean that Princess Luna had arrived!

Luna stepped off her ride, as she was then escorted by two of her night guards. Shinning Armor confronted Luna to great her welcome, as he halted infront of her professionally. "... Princesses Luna..." spoke the captain of the royal guard, as he bowed his head as other guard ponies did as well. Shinning Armor rose back up to report to her princess as he spoke, " We've did as you have requested, all the rifles have been placed and stored on the ship. We await your orders to purge the ship."

Luna looked at the structure of the ship, as she guessed how many rifles would be stored on that ship. She then turned to Shinning Armor, and nodded with agreement to burn the ship.

Shinning Armor nodded back, as he then signaled his men to light the ship up with fire, not knowing Farsight was on board the ship.

Farsight walked slowly, as he was expecting guards to be around, inside the ship. The more he explored the more he started to notice no pony was on board but him!... He climbed a few steps up, as he smelled wood burning... Why was there this scent all of a sudden, he thought. It soon then hit his mind, that the ship was scheduled to be burnt, as he then dashed up the steps! He wasn't going to leave his sword behind!

Farsight reached the top deck of the ship, as he already spotted smoke coming from behind the ship, as he faced that direction seeing the city of Manehattan. He dashed to the back of the ship, where he had dueled Shinning Armor previously, assuming his sword was still there. He expect it to be on the middle of the floor, as he couldn't find it anywhere! Farsight looked low trying to regain his sword, as he was determind to find it. The fire on the ship was starting to crawl on the deck of the ship, as the boat burned from bottom to top.

"Were is it!" hissed Farsight, looking fast around his surroundings. Yet his sword is nowhere to be found... He trotted a bit around the back of the boat, pushing things around making noise as he searched, as he endangered himself of reveiling his presence. Then something shined in the corner of his eyes, as the sun reflected on something. Farsight paused a bit then slowly turned around to find that his sword was at a corner of the edge of the boat, as it was probably pushed to the side. He darted to his sword, insert it to it's original sheath on his side, and made a dash to the steps that would lead below the deck of the ship.

Farsight was now making a race to his exit point, where his row boat would be, as he dashed through the hallways, running though the fire. The fire had quickly made it's way into the haul, as an explionsion was made allowing Farsight to miss his step! Farsight fell on his side, as his armor tired him a bit and made him lose a lot of breath from the fall. The lieutenant then finally decided to undress some of his guard armor off, leaving his torso armor on as it covered his chest, back, and his sides but exposed the belly a bit allowing him to be more mobile.

Wood, from the ship's structure, started to fall down as fire caught onto it quickly, trying to block Farsight's path! Smoke and ash was starting to make his eyes teary, as the heat was hitting his face. Farsight just ran faster, as he didn't care what he ran into anymore! His running would push and crush anything that got in his way, as he almost tripped once more a few times. He finally stopped, and saw his exit as he tossed himself off from the ship, making a bit of a splash when he impacted on the row boat.

The big ship started to collapse, as Farsight was dangerously close to it. The lieutenant had to row his boat away from danger as quickly as possible! Other wise the ship would make it's final explosion and possibly kill Farsight in the event. He rowed his boat away from the pier, knowing that most of the attention was being drawn from the ship burning.

As Farsight got away from the burning ship, he spotted Princess Luna and along side of her was the captian of the royal guards... Shinning Armor... Farsight would hope that he would at least be given a chance of understanding, as he stared at Shinning as his attention was directed to the burning ship. Pony kind had to see this new technology, and not be blinded by rules and tyranny. "... You only affect the world by what you seek captain..." Farsight spoke to himself, as he whispered, " I belive I will be having an advantage for pony kind, as your stubbornness blinds you and our leaders... However... I hope we don't meet one another again, old friend..."


End file.
